Kulit Pisang dan Pengganggu
by Different fly
Summary: Karma dan Kayano one shot tafi fanjang .. Kejadian yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi karena Kulit Pisang .. tapi disaat mereka malah menikmati kejadian itu datanglah Pengganggu .. Who .. Bagaimana? /Rated M untuk bagian ikkeh ikkeh kimochi/


Karma and Kayano

One-shot .. tapi fanjang

Warning : Ngawur .. /jangan bully/ .. Agak gimana gitu..

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali , sampai tidak ada orang di sekolah itu,Karma membuka pintu kelasnya dengan saking santainya,saat membuka pintu dan pintu itu terbuka,tanpa disadari gadis berambut hijau yang membawa banyak buku dan catatan itu ingin keluar dari kelas namun terpeleset hal kecil yang licin baginya ,, yaitu kulit pisang.

''A-Awass!'' Sentak Kayano

Karma jelas tidak dapat menahannya,tangan kanannya ditaruh di pundak sambil membawa tas .. Hanya tangan kiri nya didalam saku ..

Wait.. Karma jenius kenapa dia sampe ..? Dipengaruhi keadaan yang terjadi.

''Argh!''

Kini Kayano sudah ditumpang oleh Karma diatasnya , bukunya sudah tersebar dimana-mana disekitar tubuh mereka.

''Ka-ka-ka-ka-karma-ku-ku-kun!'' Sambil memasang wajah yang merah,Kayano bangkit namun hanya duduk di bagian perut karma /gak meloncong ke bawah ya nak/

''Kayano..'' Kini Karma juga memasang wajah yang merah.

''Kayano .. itumu kelihatan.'' Lanjut Karma dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada sebuah buku di sampingnya.

''Hah-?'' Kayano serentak namun juga perlahan-lahan melihat bawahannya , dia hanya bisa melihat rok , kaki yang berteku di kiri dan kanan.

''Apa si- EH!'' Kini Kayano langsung bangkit berdiri dengan kilat.

Kayano merinding tentang apa yang dilakukannya bersama Karma.

Kayano yang berdiri itu langsung memegang roknya untuk ditutupi itunyah agar tidak kelihatan.

''Ka-Karma-kuunn..'' Lanjut Kayano

''Tenang saja .. Aku tidak akan memberi tahukan kepada siapapun.'' Pandangannya masih menuju pada buku di sampingnya.

''Karma-kun.'' Kayano menahan tangisannya yang akan mengalir di pipinya.

''A-apa.''

''Karma-kuuun!''

''Huh?''

''Karma-kun!''

''Apaan!''

''Karma-kun Hentai!'' Kayano lari meninggalkan buku , catatan dan Karma. namun membawa tangisannya.

''W-WOY!'' Karma duduk sambil berteriak.

Selama kring dimulai sampai akhir hari , Karma dan Kayano tak berbicara apapun.

* * *

FESOK ..

Kejadian kembali seperti semua namun tak serupa.

''Ka-kayano..'' Karma membuka pintu.

''Hah-Ka-Karma-kun.''

''Go-gomen soal kemarin..''

''T-tidak apa-apa .. Ta-tapi ga-gak-gak usah dibahas kalik!''

Semua wajah di kelas itu memerah dalam sekejap karena teringat kejadian lalu.

''Gomen .. ya.'' Karma menggaruk kepala tanpa melihat Kayano

''Ehm..'' Kayano tak melihat Karma namun menunduk.

Kayano yang berada di depan Karma agak jauh ,, dikagetkan oleh Karma

Kini Karma-lah yang terpeleset oleh Kulit Pisang ... tasnya dilemparkannya ke belakang sebelum kejadian yang kemarin terjadi. Kejadiannya tak seburuk kemarin..

Karma tak sengaja terpeleset , akhirnya memegang pundak kedua milik Kayano dan jatuh. /bukan pundaknya yang jatuh./

''Ka-ka-ka-karma-kun!''

Tangan Karma menghalangi Kayano , tangannya berada di samping muka Kayano. Kakinya merangsang milik kaki Kayano alias menghimpitnya.

''Kayano.'' Sempit mata Karma.

''Be-berdirilah!''

Mereka , wajah mereka benar benar sekarang sudah seperti kepiting direbus.

Pemikiran Negatif Karma sudah melayang-layang kemana-mana .. di pikiran dan di otaknya.

''Sa-sadar WoY!'' Sentak Kayano.

''Kayanoo .. chaann.''

Nafas Karma terasa sangat panas . Kini mukanya sudah berada di dekat leher Kayano .. berapa jarak? 1 cm :v

''Kayano-chaann..'' Mulut Karma setelah mengeluarkan percakapan itu .. terbuka sedikit seakan ingin mengeluarkan lidahnya itu tetapi.

Sebuah pintu dibuka kembali oleh lelaki bersurai biru.

''Ohaiyo..'' ''HEH!''

''Nagisaaa!''

''Ka-kayanooo!'' Nagisa bergegas menghampiri Karma dan menariknya ..

''Ka-karma!'' Lanjut Nagisa dengan sorak.

Belum ditarik sampai berdiri , Karma sudah kembali sadar dan kembali ke alamnya.

''Are..?'' Karma memasang wajah merahnya setelah kembali melihat Kayano terbaring dengan badan mungilnya itu.

Kayanno langsung berdiri saking kilatnya dengan wajah merah juga.

''Kalian itu sedang apa sih ..'' Nagisa melepaskan Karma dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Keduanya hanya menjawab dengan wajah kepiting rebus.

''Ah- tidak usah di bahas.''

Karma membuang kulit pisang itu ke tempat sampah .. Kayano dan Karma saat pulang sekolah ingin balas dendam kepada orang yang membuang kulit pisangnya di situ.

* * *

PLG SKLH

''Nyam Nyam Nyam ..'' Oceh Terasaka sambil makan pisang.

Pliyung .. sebuah kulit pisang dijatuhkannya.

Blak .. Suara hentak berdiri oleh Karma dan Kayano.

Mereka menghampiri Terasaka .. dan .. skip adegan.

* * *

 _ **Arigatou .. Minna .. /bljr/ Ini ff gw tentang Karma dan Kayano yang terinspirasi dari gambar mereka yang terlalu gg menurutku .. what?! Min ta saran yang fenting hehe** _ :*


End file.
